


My Universe was Clothed in Light

by saturhn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bucket List, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rainy Days, Tendou Satori is a Sweetheart, This is just pure brainvomit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UshiTen Week 2020, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Good Boyfriend, Ushijima Wakatoshi is in love, kinda rushed too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturhn/pseuds/saturhn
Summary: “I do not see the appeal on dancing in the rain and getting sick afterwards, Satori,” Wakatoshi stated, hands gripping tightly at his umbrella as he watched his boyfriend with his hands stretched, hair declined of hair gel sticking to his skin, and head faced to the sky with the gentlest smile he could muster.Wakatohi’s eyes softened. Despite being cold, a touch of warmth found its way on his chest and spread across his body.It was rainy and dark; the sun was nowhere in sight—or so Wakatoshi previously thought. He thinks he has already found it, the sun, and it is in the form of Tendou Satori.“Yeah, yeah,” Satori dismissed, shaking his head, causing a few droplets of rain that clung on his hair fly to the dry Wakatoshi. Satori walked closer to the other, eyes wide with persistency, a grin on his face as he leaned in closer. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side, before saying, “But have you considered kissing in the rain, Wakatoshi-kun?”Wakatoshi reconsidered.Or where Satori loves the rain, and Wakatoshi loves Satori in the rain.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	My Universe was Clothed in Light

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my ushiten brainvomits O-O except this time it's Ushijima's point of view. Anw I hope you guys enjoy!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/baddarou)

Wakatoshi knew it.

He knew the moment his eyes caught Tendou Satori’s umbrella hidden behind the potted plant by their door, that the man had something planned.

In addition, Satori threw himself on Wakatoshi’s lap in a horizontal manner and lied on his stomach. He kept on bugging Wakatoshi (who was reading a book) by pinching his thigh while insisting they should buy hot chocolate to combat the chilly weather they were currently having. And when he mentioned to his boyfriend that it was about to rain, his face instantly lit up, causing Wakatoshi to smile himself.

But when Wakatoshi told him to search for his umbrella, he puffed his cheeks in response and tried to act focused, eyes glancing at every corner, but never actually made an effort in finding it (even if it was oh-so obviously peeking out from where he hid it).  
  


“Unfortunately,” Satori faked frowned, “I can’t find it, Toshi.”

The corner of Wakatoshi’s lips twitched, so close to turning into a smile, tried to fight against it but he failed. He shook his head, a smile now visible in his face. Satori approached him and lied his head on his lap.

“Satori,” Wakatoshi called, putting his book down to pay more attention to his boyfriend who was already look at him.

His hair was in various directions, some sticking to his forehead and some defying gravity due to the left-over gel he was too lazy to wash out. His lips were tightened in a line as his eyes intently looked at Wakatoshi—and his dimples were visible.

Warmth spread across Wakatoshi’s chest.

He lets his hand cup Satori’s cheek, “Is it not behind the potted plant?” he teased.

Wakatoshi did not miss the blush that powdered Satori’s cheeks as he tried to sputter out excuses. Satori, flustered and red, quickly sat up and faced Wakatoshi. His mouth was in a pout, he squinted his eyes and stared hard at Wakatoshi as if he was trying to tell him, _it is NOT there._

“It is,” he grinned, “most certainly not there, Toshi.”

He hopped out the couch. “But the weather forecast—”

“I know, I know,” Satori flapped his hand to dismiss Wakatoshi’s warning, smiled at the other and gave his cheek a kiss, and looked at him with eyes wide and shining with excitement (and Wakatoshi was enchanted), “We can share when it starts to rain!”

Wakatoshi knew Satori had something planned, but with those eyes that put the stars to shame, he cannot really say no.

-

_This._

Something wet dropped on Wakatoshi’s cheek, and another on his forehead.

_This is what Satori had planned._

Wakatoshi opened his umbrella, with their newly bought hot chocolate at his right hand.

“Satori, come on,” He ushered him closer, “It’s about to rain.”

“C’mon, Toshi!” Satori said, “Live a little!”

He stood there with a grin, hand at the back of his head. The tip of his nose was slightly tinted along with his cheeks. Then, there it was, one raindrop on Satori’s shirt, and another near his eye but his expression remained unfazed.

And before he was able to walk towards Satori, the rain dropped harder. He _swore_ he heard Satori let out a cheer of delight.

Wakatoshi watched him as he hopped on puddles with the sweetest smile on his face. And he cannot fathom how there could be so much light stored inside a 21-year old man, how it could radiate the feeling towards others, how it drew him in—and how 3 years later, when he still looked at Satori he still sees _love._

“Wakatoshi!” Satori yelled, “Join me! It’s fun!”

“I do not see the appeal on dancing in the rain and getting sick afterwards, Satori,” Wakatoshi stated, hands gripping tightly at his umbrella as he watched his boyfriend with his hands stretched, hair declined of hair gel sticking to his skin, and head faced to the sky with the gentlest smile he could muster.

Wakatohi’s eyes softened. Despite being cold, a touch of warmth found its way on his chest and spread across his body.

It was rainy and dark; the sun was nowhere in sight—or so Wakatoshi previously thought. He thinks he has already found it, the sun, and it is in the form of Tendou Satori.

“Yeah, yeah,” Satori dismissed, shaking his head, causing a few droplets of rain that clung on his hair fly to the dry Wakatoshi. Satori walked closer to the other, eyes wide with persistency, a grin on his face as he leaned in closer. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side, before saying, “But have you considered kissing in the rain, Wakatoshi-kun?”

Wakatoshi reconsidered.

“Hmm,” Satori teased leaning closer to Wakatoshi (causing the other to lean in as well), “Is Wakatoshi having second thoughts?”

Wakatoshi smirked, kissed the corner of Satori’s lips before answering, “Well, you did make a nice proposal.”

He turned around, and started to walk towards the bench not far from them. He heard Satori call out, “Hey hey! You can’t just leave me hanging like tha—”

“I’m just putting our bag down, Satori.”

“Oh?”

Once Wakatoshi closed his umbrella, he was instantly greeted with rain and a _very_ wet Satori hugging him from behind.

“Aren’t you excited?” Wakatoshi teased, a small smile decorating his face.

“Of course, I am! I get to kiss my boyfriend in the rain!” Satori exclaimed as Wakatoshi turned to face him, “It’s like, at the top of my bucket list!”

Wakatoshi’s smile widened as he laughed, eyes squinting at the process. And Satori swore, he _swore_ that his boyfriend’s laugh made the heavens cry in envy.

Wakatoshi opened his eyes and saw Satori looking at him, with so much adoration that it made his chest constrict.

Satori, his boyfriend, was so beautiful.

_His boyfriend_ and his eyes that held galaxies. _His boyfriend_ and his smile that outshined the sun. _His boyfriend_ and the stardusts scattered on his skin. _His boyfriend_ and his touches that puts him aflame.

Wakatoshi swore, he _swore_ there will be no one after Satori, his greatest love, his gentle surrender. It will always be him, today, tomorrow, and furthermore until their hearts decide to rest—and maybe in his afterlife, if such a thing did exist, he will continue to search for him.

Wakatoshi reached out to cup his boyfriend’s cheek. His heart was pumping inside its ribcage, and despite being wet and cold, he felt warm.

It will always be Satori.

“I don’t know why I’m nervous,” Satori laughed nervously.

“I love you, Satori,” Wakatoshi whispered, eyes boring on Satori’s, his breath fanning across the other’s skin, “I will always do.”

He watched as Satori’s face turn red as his eyes formed tears, that Wakatoshi may have mistaken as the rain.

“I love you too, Toshi,” he replied, his hand grabbing Wakatoshi by the waist, “Why does it sound like you’re proposing to me,” he joked.

“I do not have a ring yet,” Wakatoshi answered, eyes never leaving Satori.

Before him, Wakatoshi never saw himself as someone who’d get married, but Satori made him believe in something that he could not see. And now, with the red-haired two inches from him, he realized that he wants to form a _forever_ only Satori and him know.

“Toshi, oh my god, you’re gonna kill me!” Satori shrieked and tried to his reddening face from Wakatoshi’s sight, but he was quick enough to stop him. He leaned in, slowly, trying to search for signs that Satori is against what he was about to do, there was not any.

“May I kiss you?” He asked, for good measure.

Satori takes in a sharp inhale, face still as red as his hair, “You may.”

Satori’s lips were soft against Wakatoshi’s, but it was not hesitant; it was genuine and whole—like he was trying to tell Wakatoshi something that words cannot say. And Wakatoshi fully understood it.

It was like the first time they’ve kissed, when they were still eighteen and admittedly little inexperienced and nervous; however, this time there was an unspoken promise that tied the two.

He pulled Wakatoshi closer, as he kissed deeply, before pulling away and resting his forehead against the other.

“Isn’t the rain great?” Satori whispered, before giving Wakatoshi another kiss.

The rain pattering on the floor like little feet running across the pavement turned into white noise. Wakatoshi became numb to those that dropped on his skin. All he could hear, feel and see was Satori, Satori, _Satori._

He pulled away from the kiss, and let out a laugh that erupted from deep within his chest.

“Hmm,” Wakatoshi hummed in agreement, “But you’re so beautiful you made the rain completely irrelevant.”

He earned a soft slap and a “You’re such a flirt, Wakatoshi-kun!” from Satori before they headed home.

-

Wakatoshi expected that one of them was going to catch a cold from being under the rain for quite a long time. But what he did not expect that it was going to be _him._

Usually, he would become grumpy and grumble about how he should not feel this way but when he saw Satori holding a cup of hot chocolate on his left hand, and a stack of folded blankets on his right, he thought that maybe _maybe_ (Translation: really) standing under the rain and catching a cold was not so bad at all.


End file.
